Return of the Wickerman
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Seeing as there were many things left unsolved, the new police officer Cadet George Winningham, lured into SummersIsle by the alluring Sister Honey, discovers what is really going on and stops the madness while nearly losing his life.


Note: Seeing as there were many things left unsolved, the new police officer (Cadet George Winningham), lured into SummersIsle by the alluring Sister Honey, discovers what is really going on and stops the madness while nearly losing his life.

Chapter 1—Welcome to SummersIsle

At first, Cadet George Winningham thought he was going to be enjoying a night of passion with an extremely ravishing Sister Honey, who was going under a different name; Thorne. Instead of getting the night of passion he would've wanted, she took him on a flight to SummersIsle. SummersIsle, which had barely if any contact with the outside world had strange customs and two festivals the people partipated in. He didn't know anything of the festivals yet, but he had heard of what had happened here and was beginning to become concerned. He tried getting his fellow officers wanting to get any information on Edward Malus and what had happened to him. He had a feeling that Thorne wasn't who she said she was.

As he began asking questions, he only found himself more and more confused. The island was lead by a matriarchy and a rather Aryian way of looking at procreation and humanity, if it could be called that. George was mortified but his terror was about to increase.

He had already spent one night in SummersIsle and he woke up to two blind sisters speaking of the Wickerman and his "prophasied" return. He hadn't slept well that night. He had strange images of a man being burned alive in some kind of terrible human sacrifice. The man that he saw resembled a contemporary he had grown to admire, Edward Malus. He awakened once that night, screaming at the top of his lungs, sweat covering his entire body. He didn't feel comfortable here and he knew he had to find answers, even if it meant potentially losing his life in the process.

Chapter 2—Peculiarities

Still trying to get a cell phone signal to reach his fellow officers, George still had no luck whatsoever. He had been getting frustrated with his only connection to the outside world but he had a feeling that SummersIsle wasn't totally set apart from the rest of the world. He had seen they had store bought honey in the tavern, so they couldn't have gotten all their honey from the bees they had. After all he had heard that in recent years their honey crop hadn't been so good.

George was naturally curious and started getting answers for himself. These people, he surmised, were probably the remnants of settlers that came to the land a long time ago and had some trade with mainlanders.

Of course, he wasn't sure what other connections SummersIsle had with the "mainlanders", but the practices here were all very unnerving to him. It was fortunate for him to not be allergic to anything, in particular the many bees that were around the area.

He did some detective work everywhere and came upon the realization that his contemporary, Sargeant

Malus _had_ indeed been there. No one had told him anything, and his intuition led him to the evidence and the details he had been looking for. He came across a negative in Sister SummersIsle's house that was of the sacred death and rebirth festival. He was shocked at what he had found, beside the male fetuses that he had almost stumbled upon. He wasn't sure what they were being used for, but they might be part of the twisted sacrificial death and rebirth ritual or worse, for some sort of scientific study. The photo he had found was of Edward inside a giant man crafted from wicker. So that's what the blind twins had meant by the "return of the wickerman". He shivered. He had to head out of SummersIsle's house before she returned. He wasn't sure if he was being watched, but it felt as if someone was breathing down his neck when no one had been there.

It was obvious being on the island was making him horribly paranoid.

Chapter 3—Connection

He desperately wanted to leave the island. Too many supernatural events were happening and it was more difficult to get a good night's sleep. The girl who had lured him to the island earlier had continued begging him to "take her home" with him. She didn't trust her or anyone he had met. He couldn't believe anything he had heard, but he had plenty of evidence these people were murderers, pagan or not.

A lot of the people seemed to be gathering for some reason or another, but George had gathered his evidence so stealthily no one had noticed. He still couldn't get a signal with his telephone to call the police department but once he had gone into the apiary, he found a powerful signal and relayed the police department. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

When he turned around, he could see the blurry image of a woman in a bee mask with a rather large shelalie clasped in her right hand. Her hands were gloved and she was reaching down towards him. Fortunately, he had been able to make the call to his fellow police officers and they were coming in to rescue him.

Chapter 4—Near Death Experience

It seemed that the death and rebirth ritual only needed one occasion for it to be entirely complete. There was one requirement. A man had to be burned alive to appease the mother goddess. Whatever the cause, it was murder and George was aware of that. All this time Honey, or Thorne or whatever the hell her name was had been leading him on only to lead him to be the "Wickerman". He was certain that she had been the one that had knocked him out was Honey. He winced in pain from having his leg broken and being hoisted up to the head of the Wickerman itself. Why had he been chosen to be the "lucky" recipient of this sacred festival ? Had it been because of the truth he had uncovered and the conspiracy these pagans were taking part in ? Perhaps. He would never know and he probably would never live to see another day. The girl that his fellow officer friend had been sent to save only a month earlier had been the one to set the whole Wickerman ablaze. Little Rowan thought nothing of her duty, only that she was too glad to do it. George hung his head. If his leg hadn't have been broken he could've possibly climbed down, but it was no use.

He was helpless and vulnerable. He was a lamb, awaiting death at the hands of a cruel butcher. It was all over now.

Before the flames and smoke reached him, a helicopter came down from above. As promised, the backup unit had come in. The call had worked wonderfully. He suffered some minor burns and his leg would have to be put in a cast, but he had escaped death. The only thing he was worried about now was convicting these people. What would happen to the town after these people were put behind bars ? The whole notion didn't feel right to George Winningham, but he knew the spirit of Edward Malus would finally be able to rest in peace.

Epilogue

There was a hearing when all had been said and done. Not much evidence other than the negative George had found. It was substantial evidence enough, though it had been difficult convincing the jury their peers had done anything wrong. The men in the jury were acting the same as they had on the island. They were mere drones, pawns in the hands of the matriarchy. Subsurvient slaves to act upon their mistress' whims.

It disgusted George, who was a feminist, and he thought, "Even the staunchest feminazi might find this disturbing because no just human being would condone this abysmal treatment of a fellow human being."

The judge still found the women in charge guilty. SummersIsle would have to be shut down completely.

All the secrets would be exposed and everyone would be horrified. George hoped the nightmare would end for all of them and maybe he could sleep well at night and upon knowing he had avenged his fellow officer, and put an end to the horrors he had seen with his own two eyes.

The supernatural events had quieted down and the nightmares had stopped once all the information had been released to the public. Those who had let these events carry on as they did were dealt with professionally in the court of law, found guilty and locked behind bars for a long, long time. SummersIsle was no longer a destination, nor was it a place where unsuspecting men could be lured and offered up as some sort of hideous slaughter. As for the fetuses, they were given a proper burial. Not really knowing who their mothers were, they were probably happy just to have rest, just like all those other souls. Rehabiliation had taken place for many of the drones who had served quietly on SummersIsle. The girls were brought into society and many of them became normal citizens. Some of them were too brainwashed to function "normally" and had to be institutionalized, sadly. But that is the way life is sometime. As for George, who had seen all of these things come to pass, he felt a sigh of relief upon closing the book of this awful conspiracy. Some people in Washington had been helping these people with their scheme. Now that it was all over, George could return to his normal life and never have to worry about freakish matters such as that. He believed in the paranormal and knew such things existed, but it did not do him any good to dwell upon such things. The case was closed,

all files were put into cabinets and shut...never to be opened again.

The End

September 6, 2006


End file.
